Lukas Ford
| image = File:The Gates 1x2 010.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = ; | gender = | base of operations = The Gates, Washington | known relatives = Simon Ford (father) Joan Ford (mother) | year of birth = 1995 Coach Ross states that Lucas is fifteen-year-old in "Dog Eat Dog". | year of death = | first appearance = The Gates: Pilot | played by = James Preston }} Lukas Ford is a fictional werewolf and a supporting character featured on the ABC television series The Gates. He was played by actor James Preston and first appeared in the series pilot episode. Lukas was portrayed as a juvenile delinquent who embraced his lupine nature - a characteristic that often led to trouble. Although he was the same relative age as Pack mate Brett Crezski, Lukas held himself to a higher standard than Brett and regarded himself as a superior werewolf. Biography Lukas Ford was the son of Simon Ford and a resident of the exclusive community known as The Gates. As a werewolf, he was a member of a group of similar creatures who called themselves the Pack. Lukas could never be accused of being a model citizen and his delinquent actions frequently caused both his father and he great trouble with the law. However, Lukas had great respect for the code of the Pack and was careful to never reveal his true identity to others. He was also careful to restrict his hunting to the territory that lied beyond The Gates' borders. One of Lukas' pack-mates was a Gates Academy student named Brett Crezski. When Brett learned that his girlfriend Andie Bates had developed an interest in another student named Charlie Monohan, he nearly risked exposing himself in his efforts to get Monohan out of the way. Lukas warned Brett about abiding by the code of the pack and even had to physically restrain Brett from ambushing Charlie on the open road. ("Pilot") The following day, Lukas' father took him out hunting. They caught a deer and brought it back to their house where Simon showed him the proper techniques for skinning it. Police chief Nick Monohan, father of Charlie Monohan, came to the house to question Simon about the recent murder of the former police chief David Phelps. Nick knew that Simon had paid Phelps off to bury his son's juvenile record. After Monohan left, Simon voiced his displeasure to Lukas for having to constantly clean up his messes. Lukas did not appreciate Monohan snooping into his family's business and decided to take his frustration out on Nick's son Charlie. Lukas accosted Charlie in the halls of Gates Academy and pushed him against the lockers. He noted the irony of how Charlie's father, a man once accused of murdering someone, was now accusing his father of murder. Ironically, it was Brett Crezski who broke up the fight, but Lukas proved his physical dominance over Brett, pinning him to a locker and warning him to stay out of his affairs. Later, Lukas was lurking in the woods near a horse ranch when he saw Charlie Monohan making out with Brett's girlfriend Andie Bates. ("What Lies Beneath") He told Brett Crezski about this, hoping that the revelation would drive the two to split up. He also manipulated Brett into ditching a football game so he could go running with the Pack. During their run however, Chief Monohan put The Gates into full lock-down, stranding the Pack members outside. Brett risked exposing himself on camera by leaping over the residential gate and unlocking it from the other side to let them back in. ("Breach") A short time later, the Wolf Pack were running outside The Gates when a hunter named Stan Patterson began taking shots at them. Lukas was struck in the leg and Brett Crezski retaliated by attacking the hunter. They brought the injured Lukas to their Pack Beta, Coach Ross who tended to his injuries. They lied about the exact nature of the incident and insisted that they left behind no evidence of their presence. ("The Monster Within") One evening, Lukas found his father returning home from a Homeowners Association meeting. He was drunk and displaying his usual irate and aggressive behavior; behavior which generally resulted in outbursts of violence against Lukas and his mother. Seeking to protect his mother from Simon's abuse, Lukas attacked his father, beating him mercilessly. He left him bloodied and unconscious on the front lawn of their house. Simon was discovered the following morning and taken to the hospital. Nobody knew what had happened to him, and some began to suspect that his condition was the result of a feud he had with a man named Ben McAllister the previous evening. Simon himself was still unconscious and unable to reveal the truth to anyone. Lukas returned to school where the other members of the Pack extended their condolences to him. Lukas didn't reveal the truth, but instead, took the opportunity to give Brett Crezski his blessing to lead the Pack on future outings. Nick Monohan questioned Lukas and Joan about the night of the attack. Lukas told him that he had been up in his room listening to headphones and didn't hear anything. Nick later learned that Lukas and Simon were both werewolves. Due to a werewolf's acute sense of hearing, he knew that Lukas could not possibly have been listening to headphones and began to suspect him of the assault. He returned to the house and accused Lukas of attacking his father. The boy confessed and defended his actions by telling Monohan how Simon had been treating his mother. Per the laws of the Pack, if a werewolf challenged and defeated the Pack Alpha, then he or she would then take his place as leader. Lukas was still very young and not nearly powerful enough to serve as Pack Alpha. He knew that doing so would only make him a target for older, stronger werewolves who would see him as an easy challenge. The Pack Beta, Coach Ross, volunteered to take Lukas' place, telling others that it was he, and not Lukas, who had beaten up Simon Ford. ("Dog Eat Dog") Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Grant Scharbo and Richard Hatem. See also External Links * References ---- Category:1995 character births